RPG Neptunia: Hyperverse
by Prime - Chosen of the Traveler
Summary: With a family that absolutely adores games, Lynx, a simple teen who lives in Gamindustri, is asked by his gamer of a sister Aura, to fix a old console she found. But as the two play it, they're suddenly warped into a world they know all too well. What's gonna happen now? Wait...how come Lynx's vision has a health bar, level status, and mini map! Is this some sort of Game?


_Remember that time when you first played a video game? Let's take a moment to recall of your memories for a moment. It could've been a Gameboy? A Sega Dreamcast, a Nintendo 64, a PlayStation, a GameGear, all the classics of back then? Familiar? Feeling Nostalgic yet? Well, some probably won't remember days like that. Some only know the present games. But hey, for the ones that do remember? What did you feel when playing a video game like that? What was your first ever impression of playing a video game when you hit the power button, held the console or controller in your hand, and waited for the game to go to the main menu?_

 _Great? Weird? ...Maybe you didn't like it?_

 _The most important thing a video game can offer is this: Entertainment. The most prime aspect of a game._

 _...Those were the day's, right?_

 _But...what if I told you, there was a world where video games defined the very fabric of the dimension? It's history, it's people, it's politics, even its leaders? Everything...was like a video game?_

 _Would you like to take a visit to a world like that?_

* * *

The lights of several computer screens were the only things lighting the dark room of a child. A single chair faced in front of it as the one sitting in the chair had just finished playing. As the player didn't do anything other than lean back, sorting exhaling, she watched the conversation erupt.

 _I lost_

 _How does he do that?_

 _How many wins was that now?!_

 _Hey, you gotta be joking right?!_

 _This has to be some sort of hack! There isn't any way this is right!_

 _Unbelievable!_

 _Hack._

"...It's no hack...you all just suck at this game..." The player typed in, not fazed by the negative backlash of her victory. Moments after, even more negative backlash came after the player. This too didn't faze the player at all.

 _You hacked_

 _It was hacking, end of story_

 _Cheater!_

 _What a loser, using hacks to win *yawn*_

 _HACK!HACK!HACK!_

"...Yet the loser of the match, who still used hacks, couldn't win against someone better." The player typed in. "Using hacks to defeat someone better, and then accuse the other of using hacking, is simply the whining of the sore loser." The player typed. As she got even more backlash from her retort, which was just the losing players defending themselves from using hacks, the player simply sighed quietly in boredom.

"...then...how about this...?" The player typed, but said aloud as well. The players' voice belonged to a girl, who spoke rather quietly. "You can challenge me again...anytime you want...any item you can get... any hack you can find..." She continued. As soon as she finished typing, her left hand slowly trailed to a Crystal Queen chess piece standing just next to her. The most unusual thing about this Chess piece, however, was that there was a power symbol slowly swirling inside it. As she slowly let her fingers slide off it, she clicked send into the chat.

"...and I'll still crush you. I'll crush anyone who uses such boring and meaningless methods to win at a game they're not good at."

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **「RPG Neptunia: Hyperverse」**

 **...**

 **「Lite Light」**

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia**

Closing the door of his car, a 19 year old teen walked up to his house. The house was large white luxury villa with a spectacular view of the ocean. It had 13 available bedrooms, 7 baths/restrooms, a large kitchen, living room, garage, and especially basement, which housed most of the bedrooms. A balcony where the ocean faced stood in its glory, and to the far right had a pool.

The teen had silver hair and blue eyes, and wore a rather simple, plain attire. Simple jeans, shoes, blue shirt and black jacket. He had a sapphire necklace on as well as a black watch on his wrist. He held a black duffle bag on his shoulder as he approached the doors.

Walking in, he was greeted by the living room to his left, and kitchen to his right. The living room had a 70 inch flatscreen hanging on the wall, a large couch spanning from one end of the room to the other, and a large coffee table in the middle of it. The kitchen had a white marble counter surface and white wood cabinets keeping plates, silverware and food. A metal surface fridge was kept by the oven and a dinner table was just outside the kitchen. If you kept walking, there was a hallway that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

However, in the kitchen, was a girl, seemingly 21, two years older than the silver haired boy, holding a pastry bag over a white three layer cake. She had a black apron on and had black hair with a single strand of silver, but her hair was tied into a ponytail. She had violet eyes, and stood at 6'1. She wore a simple white able black shirt and jeans. She also had a large bust, almost as large as a certain woman who represents Xbox. She looked up at the silver haired teen slightly lit up.

"Hi, Lynx. You're home early." The black haired woman said, while the teen known as Lynx walked to the counter and took a seat at the spin seats and gently setting his bag down.

"And you seem rather busy." Lynx responded. The woman laughed a bit before resuming. "Yeah, well...I was asked to make this for a friends' little brother's birthday party later on tonight, and I felt obliged to be a helpful friend." She responded. "Imagine that."

"You probably owed said 'Friend' didn't you?"

"Nope."

"Liar." Lynx said, lowering his head to the table.

"You just got home and now you're dead. What's wrong?" The woman asked, as Lynx didn't respond for a few moments before answering.

"Oh...y'know...friend problems..." Lynx answered. The woman set down her pastry bag and looked over at Lynx. "Something went wrong with his PlayStation, didn't it?" She asked, as Lynx only groaned as a response.

"It happens so often it scares me. This time he broke his last charging port and now he can't play while charging his controller. I told him not to be so rough with it, but he just doesn't listen." Lynx explained, lifting his head. "Why does it seem like less and less people I know tend to take less care of their games?"

"Maybe cuz all your friends are dumb~!" The woman said, jokingly. "Get new friends, Gamindustri is big enough." She continued.

"You know what, I just might." Lynx said, going along with her joke. He got up and grabbed his bag, and proceeded to walk down into the basement.

"What do you want for dinner?!"

"Anything edible!" Lynx answered as he closed the glass doors leading down to the basement. The woman simply sighed with a smile as she continued to decorate the cake with blue frosting. As Lynx walked down the stairs to the basement, he came across a door with a electronic lock with a screen and touchpad. He put his thumb to the screen and a single bar slowly came down, analyzing it. After a green light appeared, he then put in the code on touchpad after numbers showed up. After that, he heard a click and then opened the door. When he walked in, he saw the main room of his basement.

It was a spacious room with 2 flat screens on each side of the room, along with a couch. In the middle of the spacious room, was a circular counter with spinning seats, and a large pillar with glass she's with bottles of wine, whiskey, alcohol, soda, and water. Along with arcade machines, pin ball machines, basketball games, etc. along the walls, like Pac Man, Space Invaders, etc. For hardcore video game fans, this would be considered paradise. There was also 5 doors as well, each one leading to a room full of games specially designed for that Console. One was decorated to PlayStation taste, the other Xbox, the next Nintendo, and the other a PC. One room, however, was decorated for retro games. And if you haven't noticed yet, this is a video game house. Walking towards the door that said PC, and when he opened it up, he saw a woman with long silver hair. She sat at a desk with several screens and seemed extremely focused. She had the same blue eyes as Lynx, and had a black and red headset on her head. She wore silver fur pajama pants with black tiger stripes, and a plain grey t-shirt. She had a bust size similar to the woman working upstairs, but she had longer hair and had strictly silver hair.

"Mom," Lynx said, but got now response right away. "Dad home yet?"

"..."

"...Mom! Earth to Mom, hello~?!" Lynx repeated.

"Huh?" Lynx's mother finally responded. "Oh, welcome home dear. Did you bring home anything?" She asked, not breaking her sight from the screens.

"Not really, where's dad?"

"Not home yet. Still at work...I...think..." She responded, resuming to go deep into her gaming.

 **「Predawn」**

 **No Game No Life**

Sighing, Lynx exited the room. Of course, he did get home earlier than usual, he knew this, so it didn't really surprise him. He simply walked back upstairs, passing the woman working on the cake, walked up the stairs and went to his room. Closing the door behind him, he dropped his bag and landed on his bed. The room wasn't as advanced at most of the house, a normal bed, tv stand, desk, dresser, and glass sliding door that lead to a small balcony. But that was the one thing that really stood out.

The sun was near down so a small amount of sunlight came into his room via his open blinds. Lynx's family, if you haven't exactly noticed already, is a family whose quality is video games. It mostly all started from his ancestors, who started collecting as many games as they could, eventually becoming so obsessed with games that it was almost like a drug. As time went on, the collection of games only grew, from board games to arcade machines, to Sony to Xbox, Nintendo to Sega, you name it, Lynx's family probably had it. As far as anyone knew, Lynx's family was the only family with so many games in stock, and there was no intent to seal any anytime soon. Not even the CPU had as many games as this family had. The family was so protective and proud of the collection that it had to be kept under constant security.

Attempts to try and steal the games have been attempted, but failed before the robbers even made it into the yard.

The family currently had a sibling hood of 4 children. The oldest being the cake maker in the kitchen from earlier, the second being Lynx, and the other two being girls who were both 11 and the other 3.

As Lynx seemed to drift into sleep as he looked out of his window, he was suddenly was woken up by the sound of knocking on his door. He sat up, but didn't even get to answer in time due to the door slowly opening.

There, he saw girl holding small duffle bag in pajamas. She had long silver hair with a hint of black in it that nearly went to her feet. She wore retro Nintendo controller pajama pants a a gray shirt far too big for her. She had one blue right eye and one purple left eye, and was of 11 years of age with a tired look. She wore no socks on her feet, so she went barefoot. On her neck, was a crystal Queen chess piece with a power symbol slowly swirling inside it.

"Aura?" Lynx asked, placing his feet in the ground and facing the girl at his door. "What are you doing? You'd be holed up or sleeping by now."

"And you wouldn't be home this early either..." The girl known as Aura responded with a quiet tone. Without even allowing Lynx to respond at first, she simply walked forward and shut the door behind her. She gently set the bag down and began to go through it. What Lynx didn't left, however, was for Aura to pull out a console. However, it was one that Lynx didn't...recognize.

It was a white D pad body console with a N like symbol, however, it was faded out and barely readable. It wasn't a very big console, almost the size of a Dreamcast console.

 **「Criminal Connection」**

 **No Game No Life**

"...What's this?" Lynx asked, as Aura handed him the console.

"Dunno...I found it in storage in Grandma's stuff while...looking for her chess boards..." Aura said slowly as she then pulled out a chess board. "Which...I wanna play...and I want you to fix that console...I want to play it..." Aura said slowly, pausing in between words. "And a few other games too..."

"You know..."

"Mommy is playing RPGs again...Daddy is working...Clover is making cake...and Miyuki can't play games yet...you're not...doing anything..." Aura pouted, placing her hands on Lynx's bed, forcing Lynx to sigh in defeat. "Alright alright...I'll fix the console, and play some games. But just don't stay up again, alright? You've been getting less and less sleep." Lynx said, as Aura nodded with a small huff. "Okay..."

As Aura began to set up a retro console she probably took from the basement, Lynx began working on the strange console. It wasn't very hard taking it apart, but it was gonna take some time to fix it.

"Hey, so why are you getting into Grandma's stuff anyway? Thought Mom and Dad told you to stop going in there alone." Lynx said, looking up momentarily as she looked at Aura, holding a old Game

"I didn't...Clover watched me...I was looking for possible...old games she had..." Aura said, with Lynx giving a slightly annoyed and angry expression as Aura didn't pay attention to him.

 _"That girl..."_

"Plus...I wanted to play chess...on the boards she used..." Aura continued, as Lynx simply stared for a moment before softly sighing and resuming the work on the console. Aura, out of the entire family before her father, was obsessed with Chess. At every opportunity, she would play it with anyone she knew could play well. She would play on every board there was, and even has her own chessboard she got as a birthday gift. But the most abnormal part? She beats everyone she plays against.

"I don't really see the big deal with it...Did you try to turn it on already?" Lynx asked, carefully looking at the console.

"Yeah... it didn't do anything..." Aura answered. As time went on, Lynx eventually put the console back together. He set the console next to his flatscreen and prepared to get it set up.

"You know...it's really strange. This is obviously a retro game console, yet it has a HDMI port. What the heck kind of console is this? Is it just some kind of modern console made to look like a retro? If that's true, why was it in Grandma's stuff...?" Lynx wondered, oblivious to the new and or old console.

"You just took it apart...wouldn't it have been obvious...?" Aura asked in a slow tone.

"Yeah but...the inside is completely different from the retro game consoles we have. What's weird is this N logo, it was inside it too." Lynx explained. "I fixed what I think was wrong with it, so let's try it out." Lynx said, finishing setting the console up. "Here's the controller..." Aura said, lifting the controller up.

"Let's hope this works..." Lynx mumbled, looking at the controller. It was similar to a iBUFFALO snes controller, but the back of it was black and the top of it was purple. Like the console, there was a N logo on the corner of it. Placing his finger in the power button, it suddenly lit up with a purple light and powered on.

"There we go. Go ahead and try it out." Lynx said, plugging in the controller and handing it to Aura. She took hold of it, but didn't do anything after that. She just blankly stared at it for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No..."

"Huh?"

"You fixed it...so you play it first..." Aura said, giving the controller to Lynx. Lynx knew that Aura would keep on until he played the game first, so, with a sigh, he took hold on the controller and sat in front of the Tv.

"...Wait, I fixed it, but what games are for it?" Lynx asked, as Aura reached over into her bag and pulled out a black slot game. There was no symbol on it, so there was no way to tell what game it was. "This was the only game I found...it was with the console..." Aura said, handing the game to Lynx. Inspecting the game, he flipped it around to see if he could tell what game it was, but not even a symbol was on it. "Well...let's try this out."

As the game was set up, Aura slowly got up and shut the blinds on the windows and window door, and then turned off the lights after the game started up. Aura set the bag to the side, and then leaned on Lynx's shoulder.

"Staying up is having backlash, ain't it?" Lynx asked, as Aura quietly pouted.

"New events came up...and after that I played Online in PvP...I was accused of cheating by the losers...again..." Aura explained. "They used hacking and accused...innocent me of cheating..."

"What bums."

"Mhmm...then I picked a fight with them...which started a big event against trying to beat...but I don't have a intent on losing..." Aura said, her hand slowly coming up and gently grabbing hold of her Crystal chess piece around her neck. "...never... _ever_..." Lynx merely glanced at his younger sister. _"Aura..."_

"Are you gonna start?" Aura then asked, as Lynx then looked up at screen, seeing only a black screen and pixel white letters which said;

-New Game?

"Yes..." Lynx mumbled, clicking on Yes. Most would imagine some sort of opening to the game or something, or just go straight to the title screen. However, that didn't happen for this game. Instead, shortly after, the Tv shut off.

 **「I Get You Back」**

 **No Game No Life**

"Eh?" Lynx blinked, confused. For a second, he believed that since it was in storage and not with all the other games, then it must be no good, since it just shut off. However, neither Lynx nor Aura expected what happened next. The console suddenly started releasing a purple light, and a data and pixels like energy traveled through the HDMI cord, and the TV suddenly released the same light.

"What the-?!" Lynx asked loudly, obviously shocked by the sudden light from his tv and console. Aura covered her eyes to avoid being blinded by the light, as Lynx tried to see what was happening with his tv. The next thing he knew, he saw pixels and numbers coming from the tv, which was then added with a black atmosphere. The next thing he knew, he could no longer feel the ground.

And when the light finally faded from the TV, the room being left in the darkness of the room, neither Lynx nor Aura were present anymore.

* * *

As if momentarily, Lynx slowly regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and, as if on cue when they were half open, a health bar with a limit of 500 points in the top left of his eyes appeared. Next to it was a Level 1 symbol, and in the bottom right corner of his eyes, was a small mini map.

"...Mm...Mmmm...?" Lynx groaned, slowly sitting up while rubbing his eyes, however, something on top of him restricted this action. Looking down at himself, he saw Aura snoozing away. A small icon showed her name in white letters next to her head.

"...Au...Aura...?" Lynx asked, he looked around and took in her surroundings. It was some sort of old ruins in video games, with vines handing on the walls and it appeared like it would collapse at any time. There were holes in the ceiling, letting sunlight shine in the entire room. Behind Lynx and Aura, was a pedestal which held something on top of it. There was also water around them, as the two were down on the walkway towards the pedestal.

"..." Lynx slowly looked around himself, trying to take in everything that was happening, which he did rather calmly, not yet realizing what situation he was in right now.

It took him a minute to fully comprehend where he was, what had happened, and most importantly, _his vision_.

"..." He then started to react, a expression that just screamed shock and confusion slowly leaked out of Lynx, as his shout resounded inside the ruins.

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOOOOON? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !"**


End file.
